


Those rides home

by Okkk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chill, M/M, mellow, spring evening vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkk/pseuds/Okkk
Summary: House and Wilson sharing a moment of serenity.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Those rides home

**Author's Note:**

> I used Pookie from the Silver linings series by writerdot because when I read that it made my heart melt.

They were coming back from a gruelling three-day conference which had only been gruelling by Houses standards and then he’d dragged the two of them around the city for the remaining days refusing to spend his precious time in stuffy rooms with self-righteous acquaintances and strangers.

Wilson had of course anticipated this which is why he’d coaxed Cuddy into forcing House to come along even though it had had nothing to do with him. 20 clinic hours she’d said to House who’d immediately stalked over to Wilsons office to complain and then gloated when he realised it was Wilsons way of asking him to come.

“All you had to do was ask, _pookie”_ House had smirked before limping back to his team to moan about how he’d been forced to go to a lame medical conference by their equally lame boss.

The ride back was something that Wilson always anticipated. Specifically, he anticipated the ride back with House because it meant that he might be able to see a relaxed House. He’d gotten lucky today.

The sun was already setting by the time they were halfway home and the sky was bleeding in pink and orange. The open windows were letting in the warm spring air, contributing to the mellow atmosphere in the car.

House himself was relaxing on his reclined seat, eyes closed and hands waving blindly to the low sound of the radio which Wilson was also slightly bopping his head to. He wasn’t taking this moment for granted though and instead appreciated all that was happening or rather the lack of happenings and basked in the rare calmness. He wished to stop the car and watch House, but he’d settle for quick glimpses.

Outside the window, they drove past dozens of phone lines and road signs and then Wilson looked back at House. Houses eyes had opened, the blue dulled by drowsiness and he was smiling lazily back at Wilson. Wilsons heart thumped painfully, and he reached over to squeeze Houses knee affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> so much better by Tinashe was the song in my head on the radio. (I know they probably wouldn't listen to it but that song is vibey af)


End file.
